unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
BR-BridgeOfFate
__TOC__ Map description An adaptation of CTF-BridgeOfFate that ditches the lateral base corridors, so all the action takes place in the base areas. However, the three bridges are still there. Bridge of Fate is a large Bombing Run map set in a moody cavern. The 2 bases are divided by a large canyon that runs through the middle of the map. There are 3 bridges that cross this canyon, one of which is broken, but the gap can be jumped over. The bases feature an enormous hall with sky-high pillars and a few other, smaller rooms. There is virtually no z-axis gameplay here, apart from the Goal room and the area in/around the canyon. The bomb spawns in the middle of the middle bridge. Reaching the opponent's goal is as easy as walking forward in a straight line. However, due to the large rooms in the map and the multiple entrances, a variety of routes is available. The Goal rooms are all the way in the back of the base. The Goal is placed on a higher platform, so the carrier has to walk up a few small stairs, and around the goal, to score a 7-pointer. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Prior to this match, you have the chance to switch to BR-Skyline for 330 game units. Tips and tricks Offense * The easiest way of getting the ball into the enemy hoop is to simply run forward as soon as you get the ball. If you get the ball first, you don't even have any alternative paths. This path, although strongly guarded, has a lot of pickups that aren't useful for the defenders while crucial for the attackers: 2 health packs just before the hall of pillars, a shield pack inside it and two more health packs near the Link Guns. Here you have 2 paths to choose from - if you picked up the 2 extra health packs, it is probably better to run into the Rocket Launcher/Flak Cannon room (whichever is closer). If you didn't need them at the time, you can run through the main doors, which will shield you from the chasing players. Once inside the main room, you may run up to the hoop but lose time as the defenders inside shoot you, or throw the ball inside to get 3 points if your health is critical. * Get the Link Gun, Minigun and Flak Cannon as soon as possible. Use the Translocator to collect them faster. * While on dedicated support and maxed out on Adrenaline, use the "Booster" combo, because it is hard to reach the awkwardly placed health packs at the dire moments. Besides, an extra Shield is always handy, especially while fragging in the enemy base. * Each of the bridges connecting the alcoves has a Super Shield pick-up, so check it out often. * When you have maxed out Adrenaline while at the enemy base carrying the Ball, execute the Speed combo and run in a zigzag strafing manner to evade any incoming gunfire. Defense * The best place to defend is to be in the hoop room, equipped with a Shock Rifle and standing just in front of the hoop. This way, you can shoot any attackers that try to go through the door back and stop them from entering - they won't even know what hit them. Once they manage to get inside, the position just in front of the hoop physically shields it from any attempts to throw the ball in. * Another way to defend is to simply chase the ball carrier. As you respawn very near your own hoop, you don't need to always be in a defensive position. But always send one defender to the room as it is a very good place to defend, and send everyone else to attack. When chasing the ball carrier, refrain from using the Shock Rifle as you will give the attacker an additional speed boost. Instead, grab a Minigun and a Shield Pack on your way. * This map should never be lightly guarded. Multiple entry points and structures can make it nearly impossible to intercept a fast Ball carrier, especially if he is brimming with defense. * As all the three bridges are dangerously narrow, a decent shot from the Shock Rifle at any distance can knock the combatants off them. Crouching can help save your skin, but it is not foolproof. * The Flak Cannon can effectively dispose of an enemy Ball carrier in close quarters, especially while on any of the bridges. Trivia Author's notes Gallery BR-BridgeOfFate-official.jpg|Official screenshot. BR-BridgeOfFate-Checker (1).jpg BR-BridgeOfFate-Checker (2).jpg BR-BridgeOfFate-Checker (3).jpg BR-BridgeOfFate-Checker (4).jpg !UT2004-BR-BridgeOfFate_Bomb.jpg|Ball Area. !UT2004-BR-BridgeOfFate_Goal.jpg|Goal Base. !UT2004-BR-BridgeOfFate_Hall.jpg|Base Hall. !UT2004-BR-BridgeOfFate_Keg.jpg|Big Keg O Health location. !UT2004-BR-BridgeOfFate-Pickups.png|Weapon and Pickup locations. External links and references See also